Scars and Ninja's
by WingedSky100
Summary: Sky is just another girl, with a dark secret. She lives in Ninjago and goes to the Ninjago High school. Sky was never noticed by the ninja. Not until a huge scene was seen at school. What will the Ninja do when they meet Sky? And what will they do once they hear about a new ninja?
1. chapter 1

**((A/N: Hey! This is Ray here! or the writer -3-. I am a writer from Wattpad, and I heard about this from Amino. This Story is a Lego Ninjago Movie Fanfic. My OC Sky will be apart of this book, and she is the main character. Let's get on with the story!!**

 **PLEASE NOTE: TRIGGER WARNINGS AHEAD! I AM NOT MAKING THIS TO MAKE FUN OF ANYONE WHO IS SUICIDAL! THIS IS JUST APART OF THE STORY!!))**

[3rd P.O.V.]

It was just another normal day. Well, a normal day for most students. Wake up, go to school, go home, do homework, ect.

It's not exactly normal for one girl. Yes, there are six others in the highschool that are different. But they are ninjas, and they are respected for saving Ninjago City from Garmadon.

This girl has a life that no one knows about. She is barely noticed, except as a victim in the eyes of bullies.

Her name is Sky Wintoro. She has pink hair, and sky blue eyes. She is emotionless and broken. Sky is also suicidal.

Ever since her older brother died, and she's been living with her foster mom, Amaranth, she's been suicidal. It was just the start of two school years ago, that she's started to cut herself.

So, as I was saying, it was just a normal day of school, except for one girl, or Sky Wintoro.

She had her hoodie on, sleeves over her bandages that covered her cuts. Sky stood next to Lloyd, someone that goes on her bus. Once the bus comes, Lloyd boards on, with all the other students going to the other side, basically hating on him.

Sky quickly boarded and sat in the first front seat, on the side Lloyd was sitting at. This gave her an advantage. An advatage to go and board off the bus as soon as possible.

Soon, the bus parks in front of the school. Sky walks off first, but slowly walks to ber locker. lt was near the ninja, of course. _The most cliché thing_ , in her opinion.

 _The poor, bullied girl, with a locker near a hero, or the most popular boy in school. The boy is near getting his stuff in his locker, and sees the poor girl bullied. He sticks up foe the girl and... blah, blah, blah they fall in love and other crap happens._

It felt to cliché to her. Luckily, the ninja were always too engrossed in what they normally do to even notice her. This was one thing that made Sky feel ok.

This day, of course, was different however. The bullies that usually bullied Sky, strutted uo to her.

"How's the biggest idiot in the whole school doing!?", the leader announced loudly, making everyone turn towards what was happening.

"Doing better than your grades, thats for sure.", Sky shot back, without looking behind her.

The bully glared at her and pulled on her hoodie, turning her around, and grabbing her by the collar.

"Better than my grades, eh?! Well, at least I can do better than you in physical things..." He sneered. "Care to allow me to demonstrate what happens most of the time?"

Sky had and unamused and unemotional look on her face. ' _It's like fighting with a two year old over candy...',_ she thought.

"hmpf... pathetic...", Sky mumbles to herself. The bully shoved her against the lockers.

This caused everyone watching to either pull out their phones to record the whole thing, or to back away and form a little crowd. The six ninja were in the front of the crowd watching everything in worry and confusion.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. **ME?!** ," The bully yelled.

" Y-you heard me right.", Sky says, struggling to breath a little. She grasps her violin that she brought out of her locker.

The bully, or Byron, I should say, smirked. His smile grew wider, and more mischevious. This, of course, worried Sky.

"What's that dumb smirk for--", Sky says, before getting interrupted by Byron, who snached her violin. He released her from his grasp.

"So this is your little instrument, huh?", Byron asked in a deadly sweet tone.

"Give it back, Byron." Sky angrily said, reaching out to get it. Byron lifted the case above his head, and laughed while seeing Sky struggle to get the case. He opened the case above his head and took out the bow and violin, throwing the case down in front of Sky.

"What are you doing, Byron, Give it back!", Sky yelled.

" _Hmmm... How about... No..._ ", Byron said, smirking in an evil way. Sky froze when she saw that smirk. It looked exactly like Amaranth's.

Byron took advantage of this fact, and looked at the audience around him. He laughed once more and broke the bow in half, and threw down the violin harshly, making it shatter into pieces.

Everyone gasped, as well as the ninja. They didn't know bullying can get this bad, because they have only seen Lloyd bullied.

Sky on the otherhand was silent. Her hood was over her head, and her eyes were shadowed. She walked over to the violin pieces and kneeled down, picking up one of the pieces. Sky stood up, and clenched her fists. She drew a little bit of blood, because one of her hands had the piece of violin.

"My older brother, who died mind you, gave me that violin. And you just destroyed the only memory of him...", Sky said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So? Who cares?", Byron says as he pushed Sky again.

Sky pushed him away from her and took off running outside, leaving the huge scene that was created. She felt embarrassed, and hurt. All she did was break down in tears and sit on the ground, where no one was there to see and bother her.

Sky lifted her left arm and pulled down her sleeve to reveal bandages. Some blood from her cut up arm and wrist seeped through.

Sky carefully unwrapped a little bit of the bandages, revealing a bit of her cut wrist. With the wood of her violin, she slid it across her wrist, cutting her skin, allowing some blood to trickle down on the ground.

While doing so, she sang a tiny tune...

"...I just want to stop the scars that grow... everytime that I go home..."


	2. Meeting Them Through Her Music

**((A/N: So!! Another Chapter!!! [i might actually put this on wattpad...] I really hope any of you who read this book like it. I worked on the last chalter during the night, and my brain was literally flooding with ideas XD. Of course, I couldn't fit them all in one chapter so... yeah.** **I also have a question. It's for plot and story reasons. Who should Sky have a crush on...? I still haven't figured that out yet. X3**

 **Any way...**

 **On with the story!!))**

((3rd. P.O.V.))

After a few minutes of cutting her already damaged wrist, Sky got up and went to the bathroom. No one was there, which she felt lucky about this. No one can see her scars.

She brought up her bag, and got some fresh bandages to replace the already blood filled bandages. Sky threw away the other bandages, and wrapped the new ones around her arm carefully, but firmly.

Sky sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She was late for class, and her teacher was nice enough to ignore her tardiness. Sky walked to her seat, earning stares and whispers down the whole isle. Sitting down in the seat, the teacher began teaching the lesson.

About a good half hour later, another attack came about Ninjago City. ' _Let me guess... good ol' Garmadon_ Sky thought sarcastically. ' _Come to think of it... now would be a good time to jump off a building... no one will know, and they wouldn't care...'_ Since everyone including the teacher were ducking under their desks like frightened children, Sky dashed off into the choas that lies away from the school.

She ran, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Screams could be heard every where. Explosions erupted every few miles. Pure choas and destruction, and she ran straight through all of it.

A couple of the adults running around to help scared children yelled at Sky to get somewhere safe. She ignored their pleas, and ran to an apartment building. She ran up the stairs until she reach the top floor. Sky had stopped running for a reason.

The reason being, her foster mother Amaranth was there, stopping her.

"And, where do you think your going, princess?", She asked in a deadly sweet, but motherly tone.

"Going to jump off this building thats what!", Sky yelled.

"Oh sweetie...", Amaranth came over to her and gave her a big hug, pretty much crushing her in the process. "I doubt that you'll get any food this week.", Amaranth whispered into Sky's ear.

Sky pushed her off. "And why is that, Amaranth?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME CALL ME YOUR MOTHER!", Amaranth yelled.

"WELL, FOR THE LAST TIME MY MOTHER IS DEAD!", Sky yelled back, tears streaming down her face freely.

"hmph, one of the reasons I shouldn't waste my money for your idiotic benefit. You refuse to call me your mother, and you refuse to listen to me when I say to clean every little spot in the penthouse.", Amaranth ranted.

Sky sighed in disgust and tried to push back Amaranth, who then pushed back Sky. Amaranth went over to Sky and grabbed her face, scratching her face and making it bleed a little in the process.

"The only reason why I adopted you, was because someone needed to look after you pathetic piece of trash," Amaranth scolded. "Now go pack your bag, cutter,", she said tossing Sky a book bag. "You won't be welcomed in the house for a while..."

Sky immediatly grabbed the bag and packed her belongings. She grabbed some fresh clothes, a book or two, her toothbrush, some money, and a picture of her and her older brother. Sky smiled at the picture, before grabbing some more belongings, such as her hair brush and extra bandages. Sky already had her phone and its charger on her, so she needn't worry about that.

Finishing packing, she looked out to see Garmadon flee with his army, and she the six ninja on the ground with their mechs. Sky sighed and ran down the steps of the apartment building, and out into the open.

She ran into the school and put her school belongings in her locker. Closing her locker, she went to the orchestra room and grabbed a violin off a shelf. Sky walked out of the school, and climbed up a tiny mountain, which so happens to be really near the ninja's headquarters.

The ninja at this moment were rejoicing over their victory over Garmadon. They knew that he will come someday soon, with something much bigger.

But for now, they played video games and ate in headquarters. The ninja enjoyed one anothers company, and talked about random and school topics. The biggest gossip was Sky vs. Byron.

"Jeez... I feel bad for the girl.", Lloyd said out of no where. The other 5 looked at him confused. "Remember? The girl from this morning? The girl who had to deal with the wrath of Byron...?"

Jay knew immediatly what Lloyd meant. "Yeah... that Byron guy scared me though...", Jay shuddered as he said his name.

"Who are you scared of?", Nya jumped in, making Jay squeal a little.

Jay looked over and saw Nya. He immediatly regained his calm composure. "Oh, h-hey Nya. I d-didn't see you there.", he said stuttering a little. Lloyd smirked as he heard Nya giggle a little, and quietly slipped off the couch to strech his legs a little.

While walking around in the headquarters, Lloyd heard a hint of music. Being his curious, and adolescent self, he went off and looked outside. There he saw Sky, playing away at the violin.

Her hair flew in the wind, and she had her hood down. Her hair was a salmon pink. It was natural, not dyed. Sky looked behind her, and saw the headquarters, immediatly noticing Lloyd. Sky's eyes widened in fear and suprize. She quickly put the violin back into the case, and took off running down the mountain, towards the school, only to put the violin back on it's shelf.

Lloyd backed away from the window and shook his head. ' _I was probably seeing things... Right?'_ , he thought to himself. Llpyd turned away from the window and went back to the video game he was playing with the others swiftly.

A few hours later, everyone left the base, and headed home to get ready for the next day of school. Sky was kicked out of her house, or penthouse, I should say, since Amaranth is crazy rich.

Sky bought some raumen from a noodle shop called Ichiraku Raumen.

 **((A/N: Naruto anyone? Oh wait this is the wrong fandom... XD))**

She sat down at a bus bench, which was sheilded with a small canopy over top. She ate her raumen and brought out hed phone to listen to some music. Sky eventually fell asleep, uncomfortably.

-The next day...-

...Sky woke up, and walked to school. She brushed her hair and cut her wrist more, while replacing the bandages with fresh ones. She arrived to school pretty early, and bought a couple of snacks from the vending machine for breakfast.

Sky got used to this, "being alone", thing quickly. She's been ignored by pretty much everyone ever since her older brother died, and she's learned to cope with it.

Sky ran to the orchestra room once more, and grabbed the same violin off the shelf.

"Today's a half-day... gotta remember that..." Sky mumbled to herself, as she walked towards her locker.

About and hour later, students came shuffling in, and going straight to their lockers. Sky sighed and walked to her homeroom class, ignoring the whispering about her.

She walked by the ninja, who stopped and stared at her and started to whisper. ' _And to think i thought those idiot ninja were different...'_ Sky thought to herself as she went to her seat.

A few hours later, school ends and everyone was dissmissed. Sky grabbed her bag and rushed to the park to play some more. She stopped when she saw the ninja. ' _How many freaking cliché thing have to happen this week,'_ She thought as she groaned in annoyance.

Sky ran over to a rock and stood on top of it, starting to play the violin. The ninja's heard the violin, and decided to walk over. Remember when I said they were whispering about her?

They were thinking about... becoming her friend...

Sky stopped playing the violin, and froze in place when she saw and heard the ninja clapping. Sky jumped off the rock.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd," Lloyd indroduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Nya!", Nya cheerily introduced.

"I go by Zane.," Zane says in a robotic tone.

"Cole," Cole introduced.

"Hello! I'm Jay," Jay said awkwardly.

"And I'm, Kai," Kai introduced. "What's your name?"

Sky did something she never really thoight she'd do...

"Hi... I'm Sky..."


	3. Are You Hiding Something?

**((A/N: I'M FLOWING WITH IDEAS HERE!!!! WOOO!!! XD** **I hope your enjoying the story so far!!!**

 **WARNING: TIME SKIPS AHEAD. IT GOES WITH THE STORY LINE DO** **N'T WORRY!!!! AND ALSO SOME CURSING AHEAD AS WELL!!!**

 **Also, this chapter is pretty long...**

 **Anyway...** **On with the story!!))**

"Sky... That's a nice name!", Kai said smirking at Sky. Sky only looked at him emotionless. She knew his little antics, for a typical Player.

"Don't be a player, and stop smirking at me...", Sky said, looking down. "As far as I know, you date that girl Skylor."

"Ignore him," Nya says pushing her brother, giving him a glare. "He's usually like this."

Sky nodded, and picked up her suitcase for the violin. "Well, it was nice meeting you... i need to head home." Sky says walking away. The others looked at eachother and shrugged. They don't know her that well, so they really don't know how to read her emotions.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too!," Zane says in his happy go lucky tone.

"See ya, I have to go anyways, or my dad'll get mad," Cole says walking off.

Jay smiled a little and walked off. "I need to go, too. It was nice to meet you Sky!", he yells happily, not paying attention to whatever was infront of him. This caused him to run into a pole. "Ow...", Jay mumbled to himself.

"Our parents will come looking for us soon, we should get going. You too Lloyd, you should go to your mom soon," Nya said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, otherwise she'll get worried," Lloyd says, scratching his neck chuckling.

"Anyway, come on Nya," Kai said placing a hand on his sisters shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Sky. You should go home soon too, I'm sure your parents will get worried. Bye Lloyd!", he finishes walking towards the direction of his house.

"See ya!", Nya said hopping on her motorcycle. She revved off in the same direction as Kai.

Sky looked at the ground and mumbled, "There dead... both them and my brother..."

"Who's dead?", Lloyd asked her.

"N-No one... you already know about my brother anyway...", Sky says to him.

"R-Right... anway I gotta go. See ya in school Sky," Lloyd said walking away.

Sky sighed and thought to herself, ' _Please don't go,'_. Shaking off her thought she went to the store and bought some food for herself. She also bought a tiny journal to write in. Just to mainly write random things and write music. After that, she ran back into the school and put the violin back on it's rack.

Running back to the bus bench with the canopy overhead, Sky grasped the sharp piece of violin in her pocket. Once she sat down at the stop, Sky ate her food, and opened her bandages.

Sky had a blank slate look on her face as she slid the piece on her skin, cutting it. She feels the pain alright. The pain of her regrets.

After slicing up her tender skin, she put the violin piece in her pocket, and put new bandages on her wrists.

She looked up at the now dark sky.

"The stars... they sure are pretty tonight...", sky whispered, before falling asleep.

- _The next morning...-_

...Sky did her normal routine. Get up, walk to school, get breakfast, put her stuff in her locker, and grabbed the violin off the shelf.

It seemed almost normal to her now, after doing the same thing twice. But that didn't bother her one bit.

Soon, more students piled in. Sky sighed in digust as she saw Byron strut in, with one of the cheerleader guys, Chen.

"Oh hey look, it's Lloyd and his little friends," Chen sneered. Byron snickered.

"What do you want, Chen?", Lloyd asked with hatred evident in his tone of voice.

"Oh nothing... just to... you know... make sure you and your father s _tay away from Ninjago. We don't need two Garmadon's ruining our lives..._ Right Byron?", Chen says, glaring mischeviously at Lloyd. Byron starts to laugh as well as Chen.

Lloyd sighed, and started to walk away sadly. Sky saw what happened and marched up to Byron and Chen.

"Hey. Why were you picking on Lloyd, guys?", Sky asked sternly.

"Oh, no reason. Go away cutter!," Chen spat.

Sky glared at Chen and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down to her level. "Call me cutter again, and you'll be the one cut up!", she threatened, letting go of his ear. Chen laughed evilly, and pushed her back.

"Like anyone would listen to you!", Byron sneered. "I bet you couldn't even beat up a single little fly, considering how skinny you are. Heheh, go back where you came from ru--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sky had punched him in the gut, and kicked his side.

"Couldn't even beat up a fly, you said? Well you thought wrong...", Sky said in her usual unemotiomal tone. She turned around and walked away, brushing past Lloyd who heard everything.

Sky rushed into her classroom, and quickly sat down in her seat, plugging her phone on the charger near her seat, and started to listen to music as the class drew on.

-About a couple of hours later...-

... It was the ever so famous lunch period. Sky jumped out of her seat as the bell rang for lunch. She slowly walked towards the lunch room, just to make sure that everyone else git to the food first.

Once she got there, she got very little food, and searched for a spot to sit at.

On the right side of Sky, as she walked by, Nya spotted her and pulled at Sky's sleeve, lightly feeling the bandages. Sky looked over at her.

"Heya Sky!", Nya greeted cheerily. "I was wondering if you can sit with us.", Nya finished as she motioned to the other five boys at her table. Jay sat at Nya's right, and Kai at her left. On the other side of the table, Cole sat in the middle between Lloyd and Zane. Lloyd scooted over a bit, so Sky can have a seat.

"N-No it's ok... really," Sky said, hesitant to sit down.

"Oh, come on Sky. We're your friends!",Nya said.

 _'Friends... Maybe I can... Well maybe not... Ugh... it's worth a try,'_ Sky thought to herself. "Maybe... I'll sit with you all... just this once...", Sky said looking at her plate.

The ninja smiled at ber and presumed eating. Sky walked and sat next to Lloyd, completly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. That didn't work in her favor though.

Sky had already finished eating before everyone else, and threw away her trash before the first half of lunch period ended. Her stomach still growled loudly for more food, but she completely ignored it.

"Are you still hungry, Sky?", Zane asked. Sky shook her head. Her stomach growled more though.

"You sure about that?", Cole asked as well. She nodded once again, standing up announcing she needed to leave.

"Why's that?", Nya asked.

"W-w-what's w-with t-the q-q-questions?", Sky stuttered nervously.

"I can't help but think your hiding something, but hey, we only just met you. We should let her do what she needs to." Kai says, immediatly redirecting his attention to his food. Everyone nodded in agreement, and waved to Sky as she walked off.

She sped to her special place where she involuntarily reached for her bandages, pulling them off. It had begun to be a habit she's had. A bad habit. Sky cut her skin more.

"It feels good... the pain.", Sky mumbled to herself.

-About a month later...-

... Sky had grown accustomed to sitting at the table with her newfound friends. Sky barely said anything to them, but they knew how relaxed she was, and how safe she felt, judging by the kind of calm aura she gives off when she's near them.

Sky had known they were the ninja, having spotted them before during one of Garmadon's attacks. She's kept their secret safe, thankfully.

But for some reason, Sky keeps her secrets from them. The ninja knew there was a reason for that. Yet, they don't know what the reason is. So, they began to talk to her more.

That plan backfired for a bit, since Sky barely talked. Soon though, she talked more.

"Hey, Sky!", Jay greeted during the morning.

"Oh, hey Jay," Sky greeted back.

"Well thats new."

"What's new?"

"You talking more."

"Oh please. I talk more than this."

"You sure about that, Sky?"

Sky gulped and looked away, knowing Jay had caught her lying a bit. "Y-Yes..."

"Lier.", Jay smirked at her.

Kai walked over and greeted Sky and Jay with a wave. "Hey, Jay. Hi, Sky.", He greets.

This conversation, is what started Sky to come out of her shell a bit, and talk more. Sky had found out how much alike she is to everyone. She and Cole share a love for music. She and Jay share a liking for sometimes being awkward. She and Kai share a love for video games(but she doesn't like them as much as Kai). She and Zane don't share much in common, but she found Zane to be likeable. She and Nya share a love for art. And finally, She and Lloyd are the two that bonded more than the rest.

Sky still doesn't talk that much, but she's gradually talking more and more each day. She feels, almost proud of herself...

But what no one really knew, was that the bullying got worse. Her cutting got worse. Sky almost fainted with the loss of blood, and no one knew that, but the ninja grew worried for her. So, they all just kept an eye on her. One Ninja each day would walk her to the bus stop she lives at, thinking she rides the bus home. This was pretty much an expiriment.

-A week after the expiriment started...-

...It was Lloyd's turn to walk her to the stop. It was silent between the two teens. It wasn't the normal, comfortable silence for long. It soon was filled with tension. The aura Sky ususally gave off transformed from calm, to fear.

There, standing at the bus stop, was Amaranth, tapping her foot impatiently, as if she was waiting for Sky this whole time.

"Where the hell were you, Cutter?!", Amaranth yelled at Sky, catching Lloyd off gaurd. Sky flinched at the nickname Amaranth gave her.

"What the--," Lloyd says, before getting interrupted by Sky.

"Amaranth. Go away...", Sky says loudly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CALL ME YOUR MOTHER, CUTTER. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND, WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE PENTHOUSE RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN SERVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!", Amaranth yelled, marching up to Sky and grabbing her by the wrist. Sky winced in pain and glared at Amaranth. Lloyd stood there dumbfounded.

Sky kept glaring daggers at Amaranth, but Amaranth smirked, and pulled out the picture of Sky and her older brother out of Sky's pocket. Sky gasped and tried to grab it, only for it to be pulled up above her.

"Give it back _now_ , Amaranth... NOW!", Sky yelled, hatred evident in her tone.

"I'm afraid you don't make the rules around here, cutter!", Amaranth spat evilly, before letting Sky's wrist go, only to resort to ripping the picture to shreds. Amaranth grabbed Sky's wrist again, with a tighter grip, and started to try and pull her. That didn't work in Amaranth's favor.

Before Amaranth knew it, Sky was ripped out of her grip, by none other than Lloyd. Lloyd grabbed Sky's hand quickly, and started to run to his apartment. Sky kept up her pace, and stayed near him.

Once they got up to the apartment, they stopped to catch their breath. Koko wasn't home yet, so it would be just Sky and Lloyd for a few. In about a minute, Lloyd caught enough breath to speak.

"S-sky... are you... hiding something...?", He asked, breathlessly. Looking up, he saw Sky, still trying to catch her breath.

But... she was...

Crying...

 **((AYYYYY ANOTHER A/N!!! Sorry for this chapter being so long , but I have come to the decision to make Sky's crush Lloyd, since some of you thought it fit the story so well. For some reason, whenever I'm writing a story, I feel as if I spot way too many mistakes and stuff. That's just me, i guess. / Anywaaaayyyy... I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm sorry for all the time skips X3**

 **See y'all in the next chapter!!))**


	4. Catching Her Secret

**((A/N: Yep. Crawling. With. Ideas. Need. To. Keep. Writing. XD. Sooo... If any of you who just first started to read this after I came up with the conclusion on who would be Sky's crush, I'm sorry if it wasn't who you had in mind.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: The trigger warnings in this chapter are none like the rest. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

 **Anyway, on with Le Chapter!!))**

"What the... Sky?", Lloyd asked with concern. Sky looked up at him. "Your crying... are you ok?"

Sky felt her face, and cursed at herself in her mind for crying. "Yeah... I'm fine..."

Lloyd stood up and walked over to her. "If you were actually fine, you wouldn't be crying now, would you?", he asked once more, placing a hand on Sky's shoulder. Sky shrugged his hand off.

"I told you I'm oOk," Sky says, her voice cracking a bit. Sky put her hands in her pockets, and started to walk away.

"I don't think you'd want to go back there, Sky..."

"Lloyd... I'm fine. Amaranth... she's my foster parent. It's nothing you would understand...", Sky says once more, choking back a sob, not wanting to be heard.

"From expirience with Nya and my mom, I come to the conclusion that you aren't fine," Lloyd concludes. "Just... talk to me about it. You seem that you've been holding back something. Everyone has noticed that. Even Zane."

Sky looked back to Lloyd, and back towards the ground. She tried to supress a sob, but that didn't work so well. Sky put her hands on her face, and started to cry softly.

Lloyd stared at her sadly and opened the door to his apartment. "Sky," He said softly. Sky looked over to him. Lloyd gestured to his door as a way of saying, 'come in! Your welcome!'.

Sky slowly walked over to him and walked in the apartment slowly. She was a bit nervous, but all the while, she felt safer. Living underneath just a canopy over a bus stop was pretty uncomfortable.

Lloyd told her she can sit down on the couch, in which she did. "I need to call my mom, to tell her your hear, ok?", Lloyd explained to the sniffling pinkette. Sky nodded as a way of saying ok.

Lloyd smiled softly at her, and stood up to go to his room. Once he got there, he called Koko.

"Hey, Mom?",Lloyd said into the phone.

"Hey, Sweetie. What do you need?", Koko greets.

"Oh,uh... nothing. I just wanted to tell you that my friend Sky is staying over. Something bad happened, and she probably needs a place to stay? I'll know once she explains it to me. Anyway, If she needs a place to stay, or if she's here when you get home, is that ok?", Lloyd explains to Koko thoroughly.

"It's Ok, Lloyd. I would've asked you about it, once I got home from work, anyway.", Koko says. "Speeking of getting home, I'm almost there. Expect me to be there in about ten to fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Ok, mom. I love ya."

"Love you too. I'll see you when I get home. And tell your friend of yours I'll be there soon, ok?"

Ok, ok, I'll do it."

"Heheh. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye, mom!"

Lloyd hung up, and walked back into the living room. He saw Sky, just staring out the window. She had stopped crying, thankfully.

"Hey, you doing ok?", Lloyd asks as he sits down next to her. She nods slowly and sniffs a bit. Lloyd sighs.

"Just... talk to me. What's wrong?", Lloyd asked, getting a bit more worried. Sky looks at Lloyd, and sticks her hand in her pocket, feeling the shard of violin.

"Is there a place here, that I can be by myself for a bit?", Sky asks quietly.

"Yeah. You can go into my room for now. I'll come and get you when my mom gets here." Lloyd answers, pointing towards a dark, green door.

"Thank you," Sky says as she stood up. She dashed over to his room, and closed the door, forgetting to lock it.

Sky took off her jacket and white scarf, and placed them on his bed neatly. She tore of her bandages on both arms, not caring if some of her scars opened up. Sky grabbed the violin piece and started to roughly slice her arm. Her small gashes turned into big gashes, being deeper than the usual ones. It hurt like hell to Sky, but she didn't mind. Sky sang a tune once more:

"You can't wake up,

This is not a dream.

Your part of a machine,

You are not a human being.

With your face all made up,

living on a screen,

low on self esteem...

So you run...

On... Gasoline...", Sky finished, starting to lose her breath.

Everything started to get fuzzy for her. Within a minute, Sky passed out on the floor. Her blood started pooling around her. Red started to stain her once dark purple and blue clothes.

Sky had passed out... Because of blood loss...

-After about 20 minutes...-

There was a knock at the door. Lloyd went to open it, and saw Koko with a few grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey mom!", Lloyd greeted with a tiny smile.

"Hey, Lloyd.", Koko said, as she started put the groceries away. "Can you please help me out, Lloyd?"

"Sure." Lloyd walked over to Koko, and started to help her put things away. This was pretty normal. Lloyd has done this ever since he was a young kid. He was pretty used to it by now.

After putting all the groceries away, Koko asked where Sky was, since Lloyd had mentioned something about a friend over.

"Oh, Sky is in my room right now. You can check up on her if you want, mom. I need to use the bathroom." Lloyd explained, dashing to the bathroom.

Koko chuckled before going to Lloyd's door, knocking on it lightly. "Hello? It's Koko, Lloyd's mother. May i come in?"

There wasn't an answer that came. Koko knocked on it once more. She knocked a third time, before opening the door slightly. Koko opened the door more. She gasped in horror on what she saw lying on the ground.

There, right in front of her, was Sky. She was passed out in her own puddle of blood. Sky's cheeks were tear stained, and her breathing seemed very slow. Koko looked down at Sky's arms and screamed out in alarm. Sky's arms were blood stained. Cuts, scars, and gashes coverdd her arm.

Lloyd heard his mothers scream, and ran out of the bathroom as soon as he was finished. Lloyd ran to Koko, asking whats wrong. Koko looked at her poor son, and looked back at Sky. Lloyd followed his mothers gaze, and gasped. His eyes brimmed with tears, and he ran over to Sky.

"MOM, CALL UNCLE WU OR THE HOSPITAL, QUICK!", Shouted Lloyd. He cursed at himself for shouting at his mom. But his mother understood very well. She called an ambulance for Sky.

A short time later, the doctors rushed in the apartment taking Sky out with them.

Lloyd stared at the ground and clenched his fist. He went to his room and grabbed his phone. Lloyd texted everyone about the situation. He sighed and flopped on his bed, worrying about Sky.

-A day later...-

Lloyd was on his bed listening to music. It was Saturday, and he was glad. He got to sleep in, and not do homework. He was glad, but anxious.

Koko had said something about visiting Sky at the hospital the morning. Lloud was watching the clock, and constantly checking the time, counting down the hours until his mother came home.

Sooner or later, Lloyd heard the door open. He rushed out of his room, and saw Koko putting a little bit more groceries away.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Didn't we get gorceries yesterday?", Lloyd asked, looking at the groceries, seeing raumen in the mix.

"Oh... about that...", Koko says, starting to explain to Lloyd. "Before I went to get the groceries, I stopped by the hospital to check on your friend. Your 5 other friends were visiting her, so I waited until they left. I went in and also saw your Uncle Wu. I asked Sky if she was ok. She started to break down and say things to us. It was about her foster mother, Amaranth, and about the bullies at your school. She said she didn't want to go back to where she lived, and that she's tired of living at a bus stop--"

"Wait a minute. She lived under that one canopy covered bus stop?", Lloyd interrupted.

"Yes, now will you let me continue?", Koko asked, glaring a little at her interrupting son. Lloyd nodded. "Okay then.

So, as i was saying, Sky said something about not wanting to live at the bus stop, and the penthouse she lived in. Your Uncle pulled me out of the room after Sky calmed down, and fell asleep. He said to let her stay here, until the whole Amaranth thing cleared up. Thats all I'm saying, ok?"

"That was... a pretty intense explanation, but I'll take it.", Lloyd mumbled to himself. He went into his room, and covered the blood stain on his carpet with another carpet. While doing so, he found a blood stained piece of wood.

' _What in the world is this...? I should ask Sky...',_ Lloyd thought. A few moments later, Koko called for him to go with her to see Sky.

Before getting out the door, Lloyd asks, "Also, mom? What were those cuts on Sky's arms?"

Koko hesitated for a moment. Looking down, she said, "Sky's cuts? She put them on her herself...", and walked out the door.

Lloyd just stood in the doorway, thinking. His heart pounded against his chest, as this repeated in his mind...

' _Sky is suicidal...'_

 **((A/N: ANOTHER ONE!! Also, I'm sorry if you think that some characters don't get that munch time as the others. They'll get in the story more soon.** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! :3))**


	5. It's ok Your Safe Now

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE!!** **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE XC I thought that not many of you liked this book, and writers block hit hard XC**

 **Also,** **I hope you all are enjoying my book so far!! I also have to say, somtimes i'm writing this book during night, and at those moments i'm sleep deprived** **. IT'S PRETTY EVIDENT IN SOME MISTAKES XD!!!**

 **On with the story shall we?))**

' _Sky is suicidal...'_ , that rang in Lloyds mind each and every minute. While in the car with his mother, Lloyd fiddled with his fingers. He couldn't stay still. That proves he was nervous.

It was a hospital. Just a plain old hospital. Nothing to be afraid of, right? Or maybe there is something to be afraid of.

 _The chance to pass by someone dying, having a heart attack, have a cardiac-arrest scene..._ There are many things you can pass by in a hospital. Lloyd was afraid of passing by all that. It scared him.

You may be thinking, " _Wait a minute, He's a ninja, he isn't afraid of many things!"_ Well, I'm here to say thats wrong.

Sooner or later, Lloyd and Koko are at the hospital. Lloyd put his hood on. Koko noticed, but decided not to say anything. They got their visiting passes, and shuffled to the elevator.

Once they got to the appropriate floor, they quickly got to Sky's room. Lloyd knocked on the door and heard a raspy voice say, "Come in." Lloyd stepped in and first noticed all the sharp objects are placed far away from the hospital bed, which had a stiched up pinkette lying on it.

Koko walked in passed Lloyd, and went up to Sky. She brought out some pockey from her purse, and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Sky said weakly. Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts and went over to Sky. She hid her arms under the blanket. They didn't have the bandages on, but they did have the stitches. Sky felt afraid of showing them.

Lloyd walked over. "Hey, Sky. How are you feeling?", He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Ok, i guess...", She answered, looking down at the pockey in her lap.

"You gonna eat those?", Lloyd asked, smirking. Sky looked at him confused, but not for long. He grabbed the pockey box, and grabbed one pockey and started to eat it. Sky gasped and quickly grabbed the pockey box from the laughing blonde.

She immediatly started eating the pockey, completely unaware Lloyd had been staring at her arms.

"They stitched you up, huh?", Lloyd asked, motioning to Sky's arms. Sky looked down and quickly hid her arms. Koko looked at her confused.

"Sky, hun?", Koko asked, redirecting Sky's attention to her. "Why are you hiding your arms? You didn't hide them from Wu and me."

"Oh... ummm... I uh...," Sky stuttered nervously. She wanted to keep them hidden from Lloyd and the others. Sky was ok with Sensei Wu and Koko seeing them, but she was worried on how the others would react. "N-No...R-Reason...?"

"That sounded more like a question then an answer, Sky.", Lloyd pointed out, stealing a pockey from the box.

"Oh shut up...", Sky mumbled. She sighed. "I was worried on how the others would react, ok? It's not like you guys had to keep a secret about secretly cutting yourself for two years."

Lloyd, being suprized by this message, almost choked on the pockey. "W-What!?",He exclaimed through coughs.

"You heard me Lloyd," Sky mumbled in her emotionless tone. "I'm not going to repeat it..."

Lloyd just stared at her in a confuzzled way. _'She has been cutting... for that long?!',_ He thought.

Sky coughed a bit. She looked tired, and she seemed to have had a long day. Lloyd looked at his mother for a minute. Koko noticed and glanced at Sky.

"So... Sky?",Koko said, glancing at Lloyd. "Did any of the doctors say when you can get released?", she asked softly.

Sky nodded her head. "Tomorrow.", was all she said. Koko smiled, and gave a quick hug to Sky, even though sky didn't hug back.

"Lloyd, would you mind staying here a bit?", Koko asked her blonde son. Lloyd raised his eyebrow in a questioning way. "I'll pick you up later, Lloyd. I need to run to the store. There is a few more stuff i need to get."

"But didn't you just go to the store this morning?", Lloyd questions. Koko groans mentally.

"I'm getting more clothes for Sky, since she needs them... _Lloyd...",_ Koko explains, gritting her teeth in irritation. Lloyd, catching that his mother was irritated at him, only nodded. "Besides... i can tell Sky needs to _explain_ some things to you."

"What do you mean by--"

"Lloyd.", Sky interrupts. "Let your mother go..."

"But--"

" _Lloyd!",_ She interrupts again. Sky glared at him a bit. Lloyd quieted down. He looked back to his mom, who was halfway out the door by then.

"O-ok... um... See you soon mom!", Lloyd says to his mother. Koko looked their way and smiled. She waved, and walked out, closing the hospital door quietly behind her.

After Koko left, It was silent. The whole room was silent. All you can hear was the beeping of the moniters.

It had started to rain outside. Rain pattered softly on the windows. It created a much calmer atmosphere. Sky's once tense aura had calmed, and so did Lloyd's.

Sky looked out the window a bit more, and saw some sort of Limo pull up. Her heart beat started to speed up. The heart moniter beeped faster to. Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the moniter.

He glanced back at the short pinkette to see that she looked pale. His eyes widened.

"Sky?", he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. He got no answer. "You ok?"

Sky mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What was that?", Lloyd asked, confused.

"Look... outside...", Sky said louder. Tears brimmed her eyes as memories came back to her. Lloyd raised his eyebrow and went over to the window.

He saw the limo, and someone getting out of it. Thankfully, it wasn't Amaranth. It was probably someone who worked for the hospital. Lloyd sighed in relief and walked over to Sky's hospital bed, and sat on it.

"It wasn't Amaranth, Sky.", He said to her sympathetically. Sky looked at him.

"I- I'm still... afraid... That she'll come back...", she chocked out, shivering. Lloyd smiled sadly at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you doing...?", Sky asked him in a confused way. She never recieves many hugs. It's always... avoiding. She coughed a little.

"It's called a hug, idiot.", the even more idiotic blonde said as he broke the hug. Sky once again glared at him.

"I know what a hug is, Baka.", she said. "But that still doesn't drive away the fact that... Amaranth... could still be out there... looking for me..."

Lloyd shook his head in defeat. _'Who knew that getting her to think more... i dunno... happier, would be hard.'_

"Listen Sky," Lloyd started. "You know... It's still ok to be scared. It's ok. Just Know that **Your Safe Now**."

 **((Another A/N: I'm also working on some one-shots for the one-shot book. Any way... hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just know that there will be more of the other ninja's in the next chapter!** **See Y'all soon!))**


	6. Christmas Special

**((A/N: I'M SO SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING MUCH M Any way, this is gonna be a Christmas Special. It has SOME affects to the story[Since this also has elements of Lloyd x OC and all... -ShRuG-So yee, Sky got out of the hospital THANKFULLY on Christmas Eve and stoof[idk why i made it like this, i'm weird]. Also, there is a mistletoe appearing somewhere in this part of the story ;3 in which i will include Jaya shipping.I hope you enjoy this Christmas special.OH! ALSO! SKY'S BIRTHDAY IS ON CHRISTMAS! X3))**

Sky had finally been discharged from the hospital. The nurse had called Koko to pick Sky up. Lloyd tagged along, of course, since he was worried.

Right now, Sky, Lloyd, and Koko were in the apartment. Sky was eating raumen, And Lloyd and Koko were getting things ready for a christmas eve party.

Sky was in her new clothes Koko had bought for her. It was a nice, comfortable christmas sweater, along with a pair of black leggings and comfortable bunny slippers.

Lloyd was in a green sweater and Dark green sweat pants along with white socks. Koko was in a white t-Shirt, along with fleece christmas sweat pants. She wore slippers also.

After Lloyd was done putting up the tree, he needed help with decorations. "Hey, Sky?"

Sky looked over to him with a mouth full of raumen. She swallowed. "What is it...?", She asked in her normal tone.

"Can you... help me with decorating the tree?", He asked nervously. Sky nodded and got up, putting her bowl on the coffee table.

She grabbed a few ornament and gave a few to Lloyd. "We can do it together, ya know."

Lloyd's cheeks tinted a very faint pink. "R-right..."

Thus, they continued decorating the tree, cracking jokes, talking, laughing and smiling. Sky's smiles had suprised Lloyd, but he felt happy knowing she was.

Koko, in the midst of all this, had a run in with Amaranth at the store.

"Move out of my way, filthy scumbag.", Amaranth sassily said, shoving Koko a bit. Koko frowned and stepped in front of Amaranth.

"Scumbag?", Koko rhetorically asked. "What about you thinks you can get diliberately in my way just to push me around, _RedWood?"_

Amaranth stared at Koko and walked away, but whispered in her ear as she walked by:

"If you even think about calling me my real name, prepare for the worst, **Misako**. I'd keep and eye on your **son** , Lloyd, just in case you **disobey**."Koko glared.

"You wouldn't _dare_ , going after someones child.", she whispered.

"Oh, but **I would. Be careful.** "

Koko stared at Amaranth in disbelief before rushing out of thd store. She grabbed the groceries from the car and walked up to the apartment. She opened up the door and smiled.

All the decorations have been put up, and the tree was decorated. The TV was on a christmas movie Sky had chosen.

 **((A/N: this next part will sound a bit cliché, but i honestly don't care. I couldn't help myself w))**

Koko noticed something on the couch. The two teens were asleep. Sky's head layed on Lloyd's shoulder, while Lloyd leaned his head a bit on Sky's. Koko smiled and put a blanket over the two. She kissed both their foreheads, and went in the kitchen to make the food.

A few hours later, both teens have woken up. When they realized how they slept together, they stayed on opposite sides of the couch in embarrassment. That didn't last long though, since the rest of the ninja, along with Sensei wu, came into the apartment.

The night continued with food, laughter, games, and happiness. It wasn't long before Sky had realized something.

Nya and Jay have feelings for each other.

It was so obvious! Jays constant blushing, and trying to act cool, ultimately becoming more clumsy when Nya was at least 5 feet away. Also Nya seemed to stiffen and stutter when talking to Jay.

"Dammit, they're so oblivious to each other!", Sky said quietly to Lloyd, Kai, and Cole.

"Well, thats Jay for ya.", Lloyd replied, sipping his hot cocoa.

"We should try and do something. I'm getting tired of seeing those two act so awkward around each other.", Cole said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"No way, Cole!", Kai shouted quietly in an angry tone.

"Well why not?", Lloyd asked. "Christmas is time for giving, and I'd say we should try and give Jay a girlfriend!"

"Same goes to you, greenie!", Kai shot back. "Besides, I'm not having my sister get hurt because of him!"

"Oh, come on, Kai. I wouldn't care if Nya got a boyfriend. So why should you?", Cole asked.

Kai growled. _'It's because i was told to protect her when my parents died...',_ he thought.

"I'm an overprotective big brother, Cole! Of COURSE i would care!"

"To be honest here, Cole doesn't care that much about anything, and you only care about Nya and yourself, Kai," Zane butted in.

"Zane's right about that one," Lloyd agreed. The argueing between the four ninja continued. Nya and Jay were on the couch, watching a christmas romance movie.

Sky rolled her eyes and walked away from the group unnoticed. She reached into a grocery bag she put in Lloyd's room, and pulled out a mistle toe.

She dashed out of the room and into the living room, again unnoticed. She passed by Koko and Sensei Wu, who were talking about random adult things.

Sky snuck up behind Jay and Nya. She tapped their shoulders, which made them look up. She smiled sweetly and put the mistle toe above them.

They stared at the mistle toe for a second before both of their faces flushed red.

"I- uh... uhm... Well- uhmm... ahehehe...", Jay stuttered loudly.

The four argueing ninja looked their way. Sky looked their way and stuck out her tongue in a playful way, as if saying. "HAH! I beat you guys to it!"

Jay's face grew even more red as the poor freckled boy kept stuttering. Nya shook her head and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. Jay was suprised at first, but gradually melted into the kiss. Nya wrapped her arms around hid neck as she grew more relaxed. Jay wrapped his arms around her waist.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Nya giggled as she layed against Jay's chest, continuing to watch the movie. Jay's face was red, but he lookes at Sky and mouthed a thankyou, before going back to watch the movie.

Sky walked over to the guys, smirking. "...And what y'all just saw was a master shipper at her works!", Sky said proudly. The guys just laughed.

"You know, you've talked so much these past two days. You should talk more", Zane said to her. Sky shrugged.

Lloyd's face was red. He was standing next to Sky, and he told her to look up. Sky looked up and saw the mistle toe. She glared at it as her face grew a bit more red. She sighed and glared at Jay who wad holding it. Jay just smiled.

Sky took a deep breath and kissed Lloyd on the cheek before rushing into his room, and hiding under the covers of his bed.

"Wha- Sky...!", Lloyd groaned quietly and went into the room after her. He turned on the lights and chuckled at the mountain under his blanket.

"I'm not coming out, Greenie!", said a muffled sound.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know that chuckle from anywhere.", Sky replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm sor-"

"Don't be. I just got embarrassed Lloyd... That's all..."

Lloyd sat down on his bed and sighed. "To be honest... If you were to kiss me like Nya and Jay did... I probably wouldn't mind it..."

Sky's head popped out from the covers. "I know your dating Harumi. The apparent person who 'Looked past who your related to'. To be honest here, she's one of the bullies i have to deal with.", she explained.

Lloyd blushed. "Y-You found out about u-us...?", he nervously asked. Sky glared.

"I did. And I'm not about to kiss a playboy."

"Then why did you kiss my cheek then?!"

"I did it because of the fucking tradition, BAKA!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A BAKA?!"

"BAKA IS IDIOT IN JAPANESE, LLOYD!"

"IDIOT?! I GET BETTER GRADES THAN YOU, SKY!"

"WELL THEN I GUESS BEING A PLAYBOY AND BASICALLY TRYING TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL WHEN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ISN'T AN IDIOT?! WOW, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S THE QUESTION!"

" **HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH IS THE QUESTION, SKY! _Your probably better off becoming quiet and alone again._** "

Sky gasped. She's been alone for too long. Tomorrow was her birthday. She didn't mean to start a fight. Her eyes watered.

Everyone in the living room was silent. They heard the conversation. They felt bad.

Sky sat up. "Lloyd... I-"

" _Shut it. I don't want to hear you_."

Sky's tears spilled out of her eyes. She glared and made Lloyd turn around and look her straight in the eye. She lifted her sleeves up and showed him her stitches.

"Remember these, Lloyd? From that way you just acted right now is what caused me to cut. You actually cared. Your sudden change of attitude will **_never_** suprise me. I've grown **_way_** too used to it. I'm not going to be friends with a playboy who fucking acted like he cared all this time. I will not stand for the way you just acted. And i will fight. Lloyd you acted like you cared. But i guess it was all an **_act_** , right? My birthday is tomorrow, and i guess I'll just wish for a christmas miracle. And that miracle might as well be **_Death_**."

Sky got up and raced to the front door. She opened the front door and rushed out of the apartment, and ran up all the flight of stairs until she reached the top. She sat on the edge of the roof

" **LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON**!", Yelled Koko. "What happened in your room? Tell me. **_Now_**."

Lloyd explained nervously. "...then she went out the front door to who knows where... heheh..."

Koko groaned. "oh of course something bad was going to happen today...", she mumbled. "Everyone else, stay here. _Lloyd. Look for Sky. Now."_

Lloyd nods. He dashed out of the apartment. Some hair fell in his face, but he shoved it away. He was panicking, questioning if Sky literally meant death. He knew her all to well. He ran up the stairs on to the roof. He was right. Sky was on the edge.

"Sky...?"

"What do you want, Lloyd?"

"I... I'm sorry about before... i didn't know what i was thinking and i made some stupid decisions..."

"Why the sudden change in attitude though? That alone... it scared me... i sidnt want to be taken advantage of..."

"Sky, you know as well as i do that i will never do that... taking advange...", he siad softly. Lloyd slowly went over and sat beside her. He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry..."

Sky sighed and coughed a little. She had over reacted. The whole arguement was a flash of unwanted memories. Sky hugged back.

They broke the hug a few moments later and stared at each other. The sun was setting. It felt cliché to Sky, but she felt calmer.

 ** _((A/N: AGAIN! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANTIC MOMENTS SO DON'T KILL ME-))_**

The two teens seemed to habe tooned out the world. It was only them two. Lloyd leaned in a bit, and so did Sky. Lloyd put a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. Sky's face grew red as she looked away in embarrassment. Lloyd chuckled and softly turned her head to make her look at him. He smiled at her and closed the space between them, kissing her lips softly. Sky froze for a moment unsure of what to do, but slowly melted into the kiss. A few moments later they broke the kiss and stared atg each other.

Before...

Standing up and saying sorry over and over again, out of embarrassment. Sky yelled out sorry in japanese.

"GOMENASAI!!", She yelled out finally, and raced back to the apartment.

Lloyd stayed on the roof, covering his mouth. His face was beat red, and his heart fluttered. Lloyd smiled and laughed nervously.

"I... can't believe i enjoyed that!", He said aloud, nervously.

'What will i tell Harumi...?

 ** _((A/N: OKE!_** ** _So, the explanation with Amaranth not being caught and out in jail is that she has some connections with people with high power in the justice system, and pretty much bribed them into thinking she did nothing wrong. This will change soon, eventually._** ** _Also i hoped you didn't mind this chapter. and im sorry for not updating a lot like i promised!_** ** _See y'all in the next chapter!!!))_**


	7. (AN) Im so sorry

_Hey guys. It's Ray, the author here. I'm really sprry i havent been updating in a while. Writers block and life hit me hard, and I'm dealing with some pretty shitty stuff right now._ _I hope y'all can forgive me._ _Soon the next chapter will be out though. I don't know when, but soon._ _See ya..._ _•Ray_


	8. (AN) againnnnnnnn im sorry

I'd say i update this story-

but then i dont-

and i ammm... _inhales_

completely sorry... i do have a voltron fanfic story, however. it's for Voltron: Legendary Defender. I may update that book more, since i have more ideas for that book.

this book may go on hiatus, or it'll be paused until i can write up another chapter with a good idea for this book.

again, I'm completely, and utterly sorry... Again, its life shit and school and violin- not to mention a shit load of art requests that i need to finish up, have been getting in the way as well.

For this story, i have writers block too... But, if ya wanna read more of my stuff, and you don't care about Voltron: Legendary Defender OC's, then y'all can check out my newer book: Hearing Can Kill. Maybe drop in a couple of reviewssss theirrrrr????? TvT

Love Y'all,

From the author,

 ** _•Ray•_**


	9. AN: Discontinued

Soooo.

Hello there, Fans of Scars and Ninjas.

I'm sorry to say this but I'm discontinuing this.

My writing's changed.

My interests changed.

I've changed.

I used to be in a depressed, unsociable mode last year at school. No, I've never cut myself, but i was close to at one point.

But that was over stupid shit.

Now, this year, I'm more sociable, and i have good friends. I'll be writing stuff for different things/fandoms.

I hope y'all don't mind.

Bye for now-

•Ray


End file.
